Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Starstruck
by oO-phoebe-the-vulpix-Oo
Summary: Great. Me and my best friend have turned into Pokemon. And now we're living in a different world where humans don't even exist. I got dragged into joining a guild and I'm actually having fun! But, we need to go home as soon as possible. ((Just a remake of a story I was working on!))


**Mystery Dungeon Starstruck**

 **Chapter: 1**

 _((Heey! I'm remaking the story I've been working on! This is it! I'm trying to make the chapters longer and stuff. I hope I did well!))_

 **-QUICK CHARACTER INFO-**

 _ **Phoebe**_ _: A quiet and lazy-ish character. She is Vivian's closest friend. ((Nickname: Fee))_

 _ **Vivian**_ _: A naive and hot-headed character. She is Phoebe's closest and maybe even only friend. ((Nickname: Vivi))_

 ** _Voodoo (Banette)_** _: Pretty lazy like his trainer. Seems to be pretty cheerful. Phoebe's Partner._

 ** _Leafa (Leafeon)_** _: Very loyal to her trainer. Probably the most mature character. Vivian's partner._

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

It was a pretty warm day for fall. Maybe a little too warm. Vivian, the young, Messy-Haired brunette was forced to wear a tank top, even though she hated to wear one. She gave off a sigh as she stared at her leafy fox Pokemon, who just turned it's head curiously at it's owner. "I cant take this..." She gave a whine, and walked to her dresser on the other side of the room. She grabbed the first shirt she could find and threw it on. Which was a black shirt with sleeves that only went halfway down on her arms. The girl seemed pleased. It matched the Grey skirt with black Polka dots she was wearing. She was worried about what people would think about her if she only wore dark colors today... but the thought in her mind quickly vanished when she saw what time it was. It was 9 AM. The time where she should be at school.

She quickly jolted down a note and handed it to her leafy fox Pokemon, who happily took it using its mouth. "Take this to the school alright Leafa? Phoebe is running late... I have to wake her up ... _Again_..." She let off a sigh as she rushed through the bedroom doors and out the house. She started running through the crowded city. _"Ugh... Once i see her, I'm going to kill her."_ She grumbled under her breath as she ran to her friends apartment.

 _((_ _ **Tip:**_ _Vivian and Phoebe, her friend, live in apartments in Lumiose City. But Phoebe lives on a different street than Vivian.))_

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 _"Knock Knock Knock"_

My sleep was interrupted with a loud knocking noise. At first I was a little confused. Where was the noise coming from? Once i had risen up from my bed and stretched, it made sense to me. I must have slept in! And Vivian was knocking at the front door... Waiting for me. I slowly turned my head to the alarm clock to see what time it was. I let out a gasp when she saw what time it was. Almost nine-thirty! "Oh no! I'm Dead. I'm Dead. I'm Dead." I quickly jumped off her bed and rushed to a small pet-bed and shook the sleeping Pokemon inside of it. "Wake up Voodoo, before the devil kills u-" Before I could finish my sentence, my bedroom door slammed open as the angry brunette rushed in. "Don't you dare say it!" She crossed her arms and sighed. "Get. Ready. _Now._ "

I let off a giggle as I turned to Voodoo, who was sitting up in his bed staring blankly at Vivian. I patted his head and walked to my dresser and pulled out a long-sleeve dress and grabbed some flats from my closet. I threw the dress on over my sleep wear. _((Which was just a tank top and shorts))_ And slipped into the flats. Without brushing, I threw my Red-Ish hair into a ponytail. Once I was finished, I gave my friend a wink and thumbs up. She gave me a sigh, It was obvious she was annoyed on how I didn't even bother to brush my hair, But i didn't care.

"Okay, Lets go!" I quickly grabbed Voodoo by the arm and pulled him up to sit on my shoulder. I pushed Vivian out the door before she could even speak. I was about to exit the apartment when i realized someone was missing. A Leafeon. "Hey." I turned to Vivian, Who now had a kind smile on her face. "Where's Leafa...?" Vivian didn't stayed quiet for a while. She walked to me and grabbed my arm, Making me jump a little. "Don't worry! Because of you. I had to send her to school with a letter telling them that we'll be late! Now can we just go already?!" She started to pull be outside. I just barely had enough time to pull the doors shut behind me before i was dragged away by my friend.

"Well you didn't need to be so formal about it y'know! The teachers could've found out themselves." I was still being dragged away by my friend. She only stopped to give me a shrug and started to drag me away again. After a while, she completely stopped in her tracks, making me bump into her. Voodoo almost fell off himself. Vivian started to quickly turn her head left and right, As if she was looking for something. "Eheh... Anything wrong?" I asked, rubbing my head from the impact. "Just. Looking..." I gave her a curious look. "For?" Vivian turned around to face me. She seemed to have a bright smile on her face. It seemed more evil than kind to me. " _A shortcut..._ "

Me and Voodoo just stared blankly at her. "Shooortcut?" I asked, turning my head to the side. I felt uneasy about it. "Oh, Don't give me that look Fee~! We're just going through an alley! Nothing wrong with that!" I looked at Voodoo, Then to Vivian, Then back to Voodoo. "Honest! Promise!" She said, giving me a cutesy smile. I sighed in defeat. She wont let me go any farther until I agreed. "Okay. Fine. Show me where it is." Vivian happily clapped her hands and squeaked. She was obviously pretty happy over something as small as an alley. Vivian took my hand and pointed down the road farther. She now had a serious expression on her face. "It's over there. Come on!"

It was only about thirty seconds until we finally found the 'shortcut' Vivian was talking about. She gave me a bright smile as she led me into the dark alley. I quietly pulled out my phone and turned on a flashlight app _(Wow they have an app for everything!)_ to light the dark alley. We walked a while longer into an alley before Vivian completely stopped in her tracks... _again_ , Making me hit my head once more. "Agh! What the he...-" I drifted off as i saw what was in front of me.

A strange golden ring was right in front of us. It had a purple and black aura inside of it. Like it was a completely different universe inside that ring. I let off a loud gasp as I hugged my friends arm. "If you think I'm going through... _That_ thing, you're insane!" She turned her head to me. "You're an idiot! This thing wasn't here before! It's all new!" I hugged my friends arm tighter. I just wanted to walk away from it and pretend i never saw it in the first place. "Let's go. This is freaky." I started to back up, trying to pull Vivian with me. But she wouldn't budge.

It was silent for a few moments... then she finally spoke. "But... Someone is in there. It's calling my name." I turned to look at my friend. Then at the strange ring. I didn't hear anything. Was she hearing things? "I think it needs help...?" Vivian slowly pulled her arm away from me and started to walk towards the ring. My instincts kicked in. I dropped my phone and went to grab her, but I failed to. "VIVIAN! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!? GET. BACK. HERE!" She just glanced at me for a moment and kept on walking. I had a bad feeling. She was going to do something stupid. I slowly backed up. I was scared. For my friend and myself. _(W-w-what should i do? Should i go stop her or...)_ I turned my head to Voodoo, who was shaking his head and waving his arms at me. I could tell he wanted me to leave. I was about to leave like Voodoo wanted but just then I saw a bright light from the corner of my eye. Once the light faded, I looked back to Vivian. I was hoping she was okay... But... she wasn't even there.

I just stood there for a moment, Completely confused. Where was Vivian? Did she leave? I slowly turned my head to look around the alley. There was no way she could've left the alley so quickly. I then quickly came to a realization. I slowly turned my head towards the strange ring, Full of fear. I felt like someone threw a bunch of bricks at my chest. The strange ring took Vivian away.

"V-VIVIAN!" Before T could stop myself, I started to run as fast as I could towards the golden ring. I didn't know how I could get through it, all i knew was that Vivian was in there. And I was not gonna hesitate to get her out. Once I was close enough, I used full force to jump through the ring. The first thing that came to my mind was "What the hell did i just do?". I quickly tried to scream as i floated through the Purple and Black aura, but i couldn't. I couldn't even move. What the hell is this? Why can't I move? Where was Vivian? Over a million questions popped up in my mind and i couldn't keep up. I realized i was getting strangely sleepy. _(What? No! Don't sleep! I have to find Vivian!)_ It was too late though. I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. I slowly started to drift off to sleep.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 _((I wont have the character info on every chapter. Just when a new character comes up. Hope you liked the re-made chapter! It will get more interesting! No worries!))_


End file.
